Say my name
by sasha272
Summary: Kara visits Lena after the Medusa events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Supergirl.

A/N: I know there's a lot of fics already about Kara thanking Lena and Lena realizing she's Supergirl, so I hope I don't step on anyone's work but I kept thinking about the way Kara, as Supergirl, called Lena by her name during the Medusa episode and how Lena looked at her, this little light in her eyes so anyway, here's my two cents.

All mistakes are mine, English isn't my first language.

If you like it, I'll try to do a sequel where they actually get together.

* * *

An hour after the incident, Kara was still flying around National City, scanning the streets to make sure everyone was okay. Despite knowing Lena had made the virus inert, she had this need to see it for herself, to see if all the aliens were safe.

"Lena…" Kara whispered. The girl had saved the day and if it wasn't enough, she sent her own mother to jail by calling the police. She knew Lena was good, she knew she was right to put her faith in her and yet her faith had faltered when the CEO turned the key to launch the missile.

The blonde couldn't really blame the woman for not telling her her plan after the way she had barged into her office to accuse her mother. She knew it had to be done but maybe with different words, a different tone and maybe Alex was right, without her fake interview as Kara.

Without realizing it, Kara was flying in direction of L-Corp. The lights in Lena's office were still on and the woman was sitting at her desk, as usual. After the events of the night, she should be resting and yet, here she was, working like nothing happened. Kara couldn't help the feeling of admiration at the woman's strength and resilience.

Kara landed hesitantly on the balcony, suddenly unsure of what to say or do, particularly given the way their last encounter ended. Maybe Lena needed space, maybe she didn't want to see her, maybe… It was too late, as if feeling her presence, the CEO had turned around in her seat and was now staring at her.

The blonde cautiously pushed the door half opened. "May I come in?"

"I don't remember you asking for permission last time." The raven-haired woman answered, her face unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Miss Luthor. I can go if you'd like." Kara forced a smile, ready to retreat. "I understand if you'd rather be alone."

Lena chuckled bitterly. "Aren't I always?" She grabbed her glass on her desk and slowly sipped her wine.

Kara frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Alone, aren't I always?" The CEO repeated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" The super hero started fidgeting. She wanted to kick herself for not being able to say anything but sorry. The woman in front of her needed support, not pity.

"It's alright, just come in." Lena said tiredly, standing up from her chair with her glass in hand and moving to sit on the couch.

"Thank you." Kara stepped inside the office and after a second of hesitation, she sat on the couch at a safe distant from the other woman.

The raven-haired woman took another sip of her wine before asking. "So what can I do for you this time, Supergirl? Do you need intel on another bad guy who somehow is related to me or is it just an 'I told you so' visit?"

Kara frowned at the girl's defensiveness, not that she could blame her but she could also feel some self-deprecation behind her words and she didn't like it at all. She scanned the office to see what the woman was doing before she showed up and noticed the almost empty bottle of wine on the desk. She teared her eyes away from it and locked eyes with Lena. "I just wanted to check on you."

"How thoughtful."

The blonde ignored the almost cold tone she wasn't accustom to and added. "And apologize…"

The CEO scoffed. "There's no need to apologize, you were right, like always. My mother isn't better than Lex after all, it was silly of me to think the opposite." She brought her glass to her lips, ready to take another sip but Supergirl gently grabbed it from her hand and put it on the coffee table.

"It isn't." The Kryptonian could see the hurt in the woman's eyes, not matter how hard she tried to hide it and it broke her heart, because she could relate to her. "It's not because someone does us wrong or does bad things that we stop loving them."

"Love." Lena snorted, fighting the impulse to reach for her glass of wine. "All my life, all it ever brings me is pain. It's a feeling I should lock away. After all I'm a Luthor, why would I deserve it?"

"It's not true." Kara moved closer, in a desperate attempt to make the girl listen. "You're so much more than that. Tonight, you were a hero. You saved thousands of lives and risked your own by going against your mother. You were brave and you proved once again that you are good person. If anyone deserves to be loved, Lena, it's you…"

The CEO stayed silent, looking intently into Kara's eyes.

The blonde noticed the glimmer in the woman's eyes and tried to stay still as the weight of the silence made her feel uncomfortable. "Please, Ms Luthor, say something."

Lena straightened her position, all emotion on her face gone. "You know, I can count on one hand the number of people who call me Lena."

The super hero blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "I, uh no…"

"Kara is one of them."

"Well she's your friend." Kara answered lamely.

"And yet, she has this special way to say my name," The CEO continued, the hint of a smile on her lips. "It almost sounds like a melody, intimate, full of warm and care."

"Oh…"

The raven-haired woman locked eyes with her again. "When we were at the dock, you called me by my name too and I heard it…"

"What did you hear?" The blonde questioned nervously. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going but she could feel her heart racing.

"The melody." Lena breathed out, almost like a secret confession.

"I…I….I…" The super hero stammered. She hadn't even realized she had called the woman by her first name.

"Just like I heard it a few minutes ago."

Kara was starting to panic, looking for any excuse possible even though, deep down, she knew it was pointless. "I..uh… It was the heat of the moment, with all this angst and uncertainty and… and… it doesn't mean we're…"

"Except it clicked," The CEO cut her off almost gently. "In that moment, when you asked me not to do it, I wasn't looking into Supergirl's eyes, I was looking into Kara's eyes, because… you're one and the same." It wasn't a question, it was an affirmation.

"Lena, I…" The blonde whispered, her name tumbling out of her mouth without her consent.

The raven-haired woman took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "God, I'll never get tired of hearing my name roll out of your mouth."

"I'm not… I, you…" It was like the super hero couldn't think. She had never been good at lying but the look on Lena's face made it almost impossible.

Lena raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to lie.

"You're right," Kara sighed in defeat. "I won't insult you by pretending I'm not, you clearly know already."

"I had my suspicions for quite some time." The CEO confessed. "But that's all it took to do the trick."

"I'm sorry…" The blonde tried to stand. She needed some distance between them but Lena grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back on the couch.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I… I don't know," The super hero tucked some hair behind her ear. "Lying to you…" She knew it was for good reasons but in that moment, she couldn't help but feel bad.

"I understand really." Lena assured. "We don't know each other for so long and after all, I'm a Luthor, why would you even share that type of secret with me, right?"

"It's not the reason why…"

"Are we even friends or were you just pretending to care to keep an eye on me?" The raven-haired woman inquired suddenly.

"What? That's absurd, of course we're friends." Despite the woman's best effort, Kara could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She reached out for her hands and took them in her own. "I… I apologize for the fake interview. It was wrong but in my defense, I was just trying to avoid a more unpleasant approach from the people I work with who wouldn't have any remorse about a breach of privacy."

The CEO frowned and tried to pull her hands away but Kara tightened her grip, careful not to hurt the woman. "I didn't agree with their plan, that's why I came to see you. I trust you, I do, I see you as Lena, as this amazing woman but… I needed to be sure because it wasn't just me... Please forgive me…"

"Kara…" Lena breathed out.

The blonde drew a sharp breath. Until today, she had been oblivious to the way Lena was calling her name but, in that moment, it hit her like a brick wall and she could hear it clearly, a melody… Without thinking, she surged forward and held the girl tightly.

After shaking up the surprise, Lena finally held her back, slowly relaxing.

"Are we okay?" The super hero asked as she broke the embrace.

The raven-haired woman smiled wearily. "We will be…"

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." Kara assured.

Lena smiled more sincerely this time. "Be careful, Supergirl, when you say things like that, I could almost believe you."

"I mean it." The blonde answered before frowning when she heard her phone ring. It was Alex, informing her that J'onn wanted to see her for a quick debriefing before they could all go home. "Okay, see you soon." She hung up before sending the CEO an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" She stood up.

"No, it's okay, go." The CEO followed Supergirl as she walked toward the window in silence.

Kara pushed the door and looked at Lena. "Call me? When you're ready I mean, call me." They had a lot to talk about, especially about this… attraction they seemed to have but, she could wait.

"I will…" Lena nodded. "And Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Lena reassured.

"I know." Kara smiled warmly, nodding in goodbye before stepping on the balcony and flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Supergirl

 _A/N:_ It's kind of annoying to see comments about how Lena can't be trusted completely because she's a Luthor, I mean, in that case, Lena can't completely trust Kara not to come after her like Superman did with her brother.

Lena proved, time and time again that she was good, that she wanted to help and people still think she's the devil, they expect her to fail, they almost want her to, to prove they were right all along and the poor girl keeps her head high and tries to show them, again and again, that they're wrong. It must be exhausting. It's like her 'don't live in fear and take risks' philosophy is a death wish, maybe if she dies while saving the world people will finally see her worth and it's not like anyone would miss her so why not try.

Since we always say Kara is good for Lena, I'll talk about how Lena is good for Kara because she understands her darkness and doesn't expect her to be perfect, doesn't judge. For me, Kara's friends while supportive, still see her as this perfect little thing that is always nice and sweet while Kara has a part of herself that is full of anger, of grief and the weight of her family's name and memories of Krypton. Lena gets that. Kara shows Lena there's a light and Lena shows Kara there's a home.

I truly think that Kara and Lena have a connection that goes beyond their names, beyond what people expect them to be and because they feel free to just 'be' and to just 'feel' when they are together, I think eventually, they would trust each other completely. Lena would stop questioning why Kara is with a Luthor and understand that Kara is with her because she's Lena and she's good and Kara would kill that little voice Clark and her friends put in her head that she shouldn't let herself go with Lena just because of her name.

Lena has her own emotional and relational intelligence that allows her to separate what she's been taught to be right from what actually is. At some point, most us are able to separate what our parents taught us, from what society taught us, to forge our own opinion on something, even though it's not always easy and Lena isn't different on that.

Lena was adopted when she was 4 so a big part of her affective and psychosocial development as a child was already made and that, away from the Luthor's. Then she was sent to a boarding school because her mother wanted to keep her at arm's length. All that allowed her to detach herself from the dark ideology the Luthor's have. It's too easy to say: "hey, my parents are monsters so all I can ever be is a monster." There might be some predispositions to certain traits but you still have your free will, you still chose to do good or bad. Lena is her own person and she chooses to do good, to be good, and all she wants is someone to see her for who she really is and Kara is clearly that person. Lena Luthor deserves to love and be loved and Kara should just date her already so they can get married and have a bunch of kids.

Sorry for the rant, I needed to get this out of my chest.

 _A/n 2 :_ *This chapter is a filler before the real date*

All mistakes are mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

After their last encounter, Lena didn't give any news to Kara for a couple of days. She just needed to breathe a little and come to term with the fact that her mother was just another Luthor to add on the monster list. She was glad Kara respected her need for space and didn't push, even though it was hard, harder than she thought it would be to stay away from the girl. It seemed to be hard for Kara too because she was pretty sure she saw her flying around at safe distance to check on her.

Then, Lena started texting Kara, nothing much, just a 'have a nice day' or a 'I hope you're okay' type of message. Slowly but surely, they started texting more. Again, it wasn't a real contact but it was an improvement.

Almost three weeks later, the CEO couldn't take it anymore and decided to send Kara a text to ask if they could see each other. She pondered what to say for almost an hour, writing and rewriting it again and again. What was too much? What was not enough? After a moment, she thought honesty would be the best and sent **'I miss you, can we talk?'**

Her heart beat fast in her chest as she waited for an answer, already regretting her words, they sounded weak and yet, yet oh so true. A couple minutes later, her phone chimed, signaling she had a text from Kara. **'Yes, I'll be at your office at 6…'** Lena read it a few times, trying to see any sign of Kara's emotions in it when another text popped up **. 'I'm happy you wrote me, I miss you too, a lot…'** Despite the nervousness, Lena smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

Like clockwork, Kara entered her office at 6. She had almost expected her to fly here but she guessed the girl wanted to talk as Kara, not as Supergirl, even though now she knew they were one and the same.

Lena walked over to the couch and motioned for Kara to sit with her. The blonde nodded and sat wordlessly. They stayed silent for a while, as if they were enjoying the proximity of the other after weeks apart.

"So, hum, how are you?" Kara spoke first, nervously playing with her glasses.

"I'm okay. What about you, Kara?" Lena asked, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch. Her heart suddenly felt warm in her chest at seeing the girl back in her office. It was like Kara was meant to sit on the couch and spend time with her on regular basis. It was a frightening thought and yet it awakened in her a strange sense of excitement.

"I'm good, I mean, I'm okay." Silence settled again which made the younger girl uncomfortable. "Is it me or this is just awkward? I mean, I always felt kind of nervous around you but the good kind of nervous, butterflies in my belly kind of nervous, you know but right now it's not the good type and hum, I mean..." Suddenly aware of her rambling, she stopped, clapping her mouth shut. "What did you want to talk about?"

The raven-haired woman chuckled despite herself at the girl's nervousness. She reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but pulled back at the last minute. "Don't be nervous, I usually don't bite." She smirked, trying to ease the tension.

The super hero blushed before clearing her throat. "It's just, I missed you and I want to know how you're doing. Are we really okay? Are we still friends? And… and are you okay with me being Supergirl and…" The girl's hands were flying everywhere as she talked.

The CEO fought the smile slowly forming on her face at Kara's cuteness and reached out her hand again, this time caressing the girl's arm lightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…" The blonde sighed. "After all I'm an alien, for some people it can change the way they perceive me…"

Lena raised her eyebrow. "People like my mother." Kara simply shrugged and looked at the floor. Lena moved her hand away from Kara's arm and put it under the girl's chin, forcing her to look at her. "Please Kara, do not think for one moment that I would appreciate you any less just because you're from another planet."

"Really?" Kara perked up.

"Of course. I… I wasn't hurt about that, I just…" The CEO was trying to rein in her emotions. She didn't want to show how much the situation affected her but she still wanted to be honest. "I'm so used to people hating me because of my last name. I have learned to ignore their critics and their lack of trust a long time ago but you…you're my friend, my only friend as pathetic as it sounds and I thought… I thought you believed in me…"

"I do." The blonde assured.

"But for one small moment you doubted. You wondered if you were right to trust me, I saw it in your eyes."

The super hero frowned. "You turned the key to launch the missile, how could I…"

"That's why I didn't tell you my plan." Lena interrupted. "After our talk, why would you believe it was just an act?"

"I would have." Kara assured.

"Why?" The raven-haired woman was dying for an answer because she couldn't believe this ball of sunshine could actually care about her.

"Because!" The blonde said more forcefully than intended. "I… you…" She sighed. "Since the first day I met you I knew, I knew you were different, I knew there was more… After one meeting, I felt like you knew me better than I did when you guided me toward a career path I was struggling to find." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "And then we kept seeing each other and you made me feel special, not Supergirl but me, Kara Danvers, the socially awkward reporter from Catco."

"You are special, I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on you." The CEO noticed the blush on Kara's face and decided to be bold. "You know, some people would call what we experienced love at first sight…"

"I…I… I..." The super hero stuttered before laughing nervously. Lena's phone rang and the blonde sighed in relief, almost glad for the interruption.

Lena frowned before walking toward her phone. "Jess, I thought I made it clear I should not be disturbed." She said in greeting. She didn't want to snap at the girl but she was in the middle of a serious conversation with Kara and it was more important than to hear another board member whine about something or rush to some last minute meeting. She listened as her assistant apologized and informed her that her lawyer was here, insisting on seeing her. "Fine, let him in." She sighed before turning to Kara, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, it will only take a minute."

"It's okay. I can leave if you want." Kara motioned the door with a tilt of her head, ready to leave if the woman needed privacy.

"No please stay, I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to be." The CEO bit her lips, hoping the girl would stay longer.

The blonde smiled brightly. "I'd be happy to stay here with you."

It was the kind of words that made Lena melt, and that smile… She couldn't help but smile back. Before she could say anything else, a tall man in suit stepped inside the office.

"Ms Luthor." He greeted her.

The raven-haired woman smiled politely. "Mr Handerson, what can I do for you?" She sat in her office chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a guest." The man apologized.

"I'm sure you did but it didn't stop you from requesting a meeting." The CEO answered bluntly.

The lawyer approached Kara and offered his hand. "Good evening, I'm Mr Handerson, Ms Luthor's lawyer."

Kara stood up from the couch and shook his hand. "Kara Danvers, I'm Lena's…" She hesitated for a moment, looking at Lena for a confirmation that they were still friends.

"Ms Danvers is a friend of mine and we were in the middle of a conversation so whatever you need to say, say it quick." Lena jumped in. "I'm sure you're a busy man too."

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Ms Luthor but I…" The man stopped and looked at Kara like he was expecting her to leave. "Sorry, could you give us a moment?"

Understanding she wasn't welcome, the blonde scrambled to stand. "Oh, of course."

"Kara please, sit down." The raven-haired woman told her before looking at her lawyer. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Ms Danvers."

Mr Handerson's eyes darted between the two women a few times. "But I don't think…"

"And I don't pay you to think but to defend my interests, Mr Handerson," The CEO snapped, slowly losing patience. She could be sharing a nice moment with Kara after being away from her for a while but no, of course, it would be too much to ask. "So now would be a good time to start talking." She saw the panic and fear in his eyes and tried not to smirk in proud.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ms Danvers is a reporter and after the events of the past few weeks, I don't think it's wise to give her an interview." Mr Handerson declared. "We are still trying to salvage the damages of your mother's arrest with the PR team and…"

Lena raised her hand to stop him. "Thank you for your concern but this is a private meeting and even if it wasn't, I can deal with the press by myself."

"I didn't mean to pry," The man slightly glared at Kara. "But I saw Ms Danvers enter the building and she usually comes for…"

The blonde somehow felt attacked by the man's comment. She might have used an interview as a fake excuse to get information on Lena's mother but it was only one time and she never publicly bad-mouthed the woman in her articles. "I'm not here for work, Mr Handerson and I might be a reporter but it doesn't mean I want to ruin the public image of Ms Luthor."

"You heard Ms Danvers. Now, is that all, Mr Handerson?" The CEO raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yes, Ms Luthor."

"Good." The raven-haired woman nodded curtly. "Since you found your way in here, I trust you'll find your way out."

The man nodded in goodbye before leaving the office.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm generally nicer to my employees but Mr Handerson tend to talk to me like I'm a child and when you are the CEO of a big company like me, it's never nice to hear. He is a good lawyer though." The woman stood up and moved to sit back on the couch.

"He wasn't completely wrong." Kara stated. "I did use the excuse of an interview to ask about your mother."

"That's not the same," Lena replied. "You've never published anything that could hurt my reputation."

"But…" The blonde tried to argue, clearly feeling bad about her action.

"Kara, please." The older woman interrupted gently. "We're fine. Really. Like I said, at first I was mad but…"

"Lena..."

Lena's heart skipped a beat at the way Kara said her name. It was almost pleading but the affection and softness were still there. She smiled. "No, let me finish. I was hurt but looking back, I know you were just trying to do what you do best, help people and protect the city. You always do things with the best intentions at heart and I can't blame you for that. Now…" She looked at her desk and saw the stack of documents she had yet to read. "I guess I just have to prove everyone that I'm not another villain trying to take over the city, even if I thought I proved it countless times already..." She smiled sadly.

"You did, Lena, you're an amazing person." Kara declared sincerely. "You went out of your way to help people, several times. You're making a difference." She moved closer, cupping the woman's cheek softly and smiled when Lena leaned into her touch. "You're beautiful, brave, smart, kind, and so many other things and I like ..." This time it was Kara's phone that rang and interrupted them. She growled as she looked at it. It was Alex, asking her to come to the DEO asap. "I'm sorry, I …"

"Have to go?" The raven-haired woman finished.

"Yeah…" The super hero smiled wistfully and stood up.

Lena followed suit. "We're never going to be able to finish our talk, are we?"

"We will, I promise." Kara assured, reaching out and squeezing Lena's shoulder softly.

"Are you coming back after?" The CEO asked, hopeful.

"I don't know how long it's gonna take…" The blonde trailed off.

"Of course, I understand." The raven-haired woman tried to hide her slight disappointment. "Duty first."

The taller girl stepped closer with a warm smile. "I'll text you when I'm home, okay?"

"Alright, be careful."

Kara hugged her tightly, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. "You too."

As she hugged Kara back, Lena felt the tension of the past few weeks leave her body. She sighed contently. They still had things to discuss and she wanted more than anything to explore her relationship with Kara, to ask her out on a date and even more but for tonight, the promise of a later was enough.

The blonde broke the embrace and shyly leaned in to kiss Lena's cheek. "I'll see you soon…" She started walking toward the door but stopped abruptly and turned around. "I forgot, what are you doing for Christmas?"

The CEO tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest after the innocent kiss and focused back on the conversation. She frowned in confusion. "Nothing, I don't really celebrate it."

"What? How can you not?" The super hero was surprised.

"The Luthor's never really made this day special…" The older woman shrugged, not wanting to talk about her sad past right now.

"I… Please, come celebrate with me and my family." Kara offered.

"I…"

"No, you won't impose, I'm offering." The blonde said as if she could read the other girl's mind. "Besides, I won't take no for an answer." She crossed her arms and mastered her best serious look.

Lena laughed lightly. "I'd be happy to." She smiled.

"Great!" Kara squealed before remembering she was supposed to hurry up. "I, uh, okay, I have to go now, bye." She waved and smiled one last time before leaving the office.

The CEO chuckled, she was definitely falling for this girl…

* * *

Later in the evening, Lena was still working in her office when her phone dinged. She looked at it and saw a text from Kara. ' **Go on your balcony...** '

The CEO raised an intrigued eyebrow. She turned around in her chair and looked for any sign of Kara but no one was there. Confused, she stood up and went on the balcony. It wasn't long before she spotted a lavender rose on the fence. She grabbed it and brought it to her face to smell it. If she remembered correctly, a purple rose meant love at first sight… She chuckled. Despite her blush, Kara definitely took note of her words. She noticed the little note with it and smiled as she read. ' _I can't wait to see you again. XO Kara'_

Lena's smile grew wider. She didn't know what she did to deserve Kara, but she was so grateful for her presence in her life.

After that, she quickly went back inside and gathered her stuff to leave.

* * *

That night, for the first time in a long time, Lena went to bed with a heart full of hope…


	3. Chapter 3

Song: What are you doing New Year's Eve- Liz Gillies' cover. She's physically my headcanon for what the Supercorp daughter would look like.

There is this trend where Lena can't remember Mon-El's name and I find it hilarious so I had to use it.

* * *

It was a few days after Christmas and things were going pretty slow at L-Corp. Sure, Lena still had more than enough work to do but it was nice to sip her cup of coffee while watching the city through her window for a few minutes.

As she stared at the sky, her mind began to wander. The past few days had been nice and she knew she only had a certain blonde to thank for that.

After the CEO accepted Kara's invitation, the reporter asked if she wanted to go Christmas shopping with her. Lena thought it would be nice to share some time with the blonde and experience the feeling of buying things for someone else than herself. She had been alone for so long that she had almost forgotten how it felt like. Kara dragged her all over the city with the excitement of a little child on Christmas Eve, a constant smile on her face. Lena found it infectious and it was hard not to feel warm inside when Kara was holding her arm or taking her hand to lead her into another shop.

The tension between them was gone and their unmistakable attraction was back with a force. It was like they were playing a little dance, flirting without holding back, using any excuse to be close and touch the other.

More than once, Lena had been ready to take it a step further, to seal the deal with a kiss and finally start something with Kara but it was like they were doomed to be interrupted every time she tried.

The last time she almost kissed Kara, it was at Christmas. Once the awkwardness of her arrival had dissipated, things went relatively well. Winn, who she remembered as her partner in crime during the gala, made sure she wasn't ignored every time Kara left the table, which she appreciated. Despite his nerdiness, the man was easy to talk to and was genuinely interested by the technical aspect of some of her creations. James Olsen was polite but she could feel some reticence about her presence at their get-together. Kara's mother was an amazing woman, kind and smart and she would lie if she said she didn't try to impress her a little. After all, if she ever get so lucky as to be Kara's significant other, it would never hurt to be in the woman's good grace, not that she had a lot of experience in the matter. The Catco intern, Marc, was it? She couldn't bother remembering his name, was friendly, also a bit too friendly with Kara which forced her to use all of her self-control not to snap at him and tell him to back off because Kara was hers. She knew it wasn't her place since they had not discussed what they were yet, but she still made sure to glare at him every chance she got. Kara's sister, Alex, was the least welcoming of them all, or at least, she didn't try to hide her hostility. Unlike her girlfriend Maggie, who was nothing but nice to her, Alex kept an eye on her most of the evening, as if she was expecting her to turn into some kind of monster at any moment. Kara had warned her that Alex was very protective and somehow, she was glad Kara had an amazing sibling, unlike her and Lex but the woman still made her uneasy a few times.

Before dessert, the raven-haired woman excused herself to use the bathroom and was surprised to see Kara joining her just before she stepped inside the room. The blonde asked her if she was having fun and didn't regret coming. The nervousness of the girl made her smile, it was so adorable. She quickly reassured Kara that she was enjoying the evening and was glad she invited her. The super hero hugged her tightly, her hands lingering on her waist as she broke the embrace. That was when Lena spotted the mistletoe above them. She chuckled, how cliché it was and yet, it was the perfect opportunity to taste Kara's lips. The blonde followed her line of sight and blushed as she realized what was about to happen. Lena smirked before taking a step closer, sliding her hand behind the blonde's neck. Kara leaned in slowly, meeting her half way. She heard Kara's breath hitch and was ready to close the gap when a loud bang on the bedroom door startled them. They quickly moved away as Marty, Matt, whatever his name was, barged inside the room like an excited monkey, asking Kara if he would serve dessert. Kara smiled at her apologetically, quickly kissing her cheek before leaving the room to help. The CEO growled, this man was definitely on her list.

It was all these interruptions that made her wonder if it was really meant to happen or if she was just silly to hope it could work out. But every time she was in doubt, she would think of Kara's eyes, how she saw the desperation, the need in them when they leant into the kiss and she would know, that Kara wanted it too.

As she focused back on the present, Lena decided she had waited enough. She was craving for more and she was determine to have it.

* * *

 _Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Aah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?_

Lena was a Luthor and she was nothing but prepared. She wanted to avoid any interruption possible and for her, the best way to do it was to invite Kara to celebrate New Year's Eve at her penthouse. After making sure the girl was free by subtly asking about her schedule, the raven-haired woman came up with a plan to swept Kara off her feet, which technically, wasn't an easy task since she was Supergirl. Candlelight dinner with Kara's favorite meals, champagne, soft music and fireworks at midnight should do the trick. Now all she had to do was invite Kara.

 _Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year  
New Year's Eve_

The CEO arrived at Catco lattes in hands, ready to start the first part of her 'make Kara Danvers my girlfriend for 2017' plan. It sounded ridiculous, she knew, but there was something about her attraction to the blonde that made her act like a school girl with a crush and somehow, it was refreshing.

 _Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of a thousand invitations  
You received_

When she reached Kara's office, Lena took a deep breath, hoping that for once things would go as planned.

The raven-haired woman knocked and waited for a soft 'come in' to get in. She smiled brightly when she saw Kara sitting at her desk, seemingly very focused on her work.

"Hi." The CEO said softly.

The reporter raised her head and grinned at her. "Lena! What are you doing here?" She stood up and walked toward the girl.

Lena bit her lip. "I thought I'd surprise you with coffee. You look like you need it."

"Oh that's so sweet, thank you." The blonde hugged her, careful not to knock the drinks out of the woman's hands. She kissed her cheek before grabbing one of the lattes. "Have a seat."

"Oh I won't be long," The raven-haired woman waved her hand dismissively. "I can see you're busy."

"Don't be silly, I always have time for you." Kara smiled warmly as she sat on the chair opposite her desk, motioning for Lena to do the same.

Lena's heart sped up a little at the comment. "If you're sure." They chit-chatted for a few minutes until the CEO thought it was the right time to ask Kara out. "So I was wondering if you were still free on New Year's Eve?"

The reporter took a sip of her latte. "Winn asked if we could all gather at my apartment for a nice dinner but I didn't say yes or no yet."

"Oh…" So maybe the CEO didn't think this thought. She should have known Kara would have plans with her friends eventually, why wouldn't she.

The blonde seemed to sense her disappointment and frowned. "Why?"

"It's silly really but, I thought we could spend it together, as a date..." Lena trailed off.

Kara blushed. "I would love to!"

"Really?" The raven-haired woman groaned internally. God she sounded so insecure, she had more game than that. She needed to get a grip. She stood up to stakeholders, board members, people who thought she owned them something, all that without faltering and yet, the sweetest girl she had ever met just had to look at her for her to feel weak at the knees. Kara had always looked at her as if she could see behind the walls she had spent so many years to build. It was scary, unnerving, but she didn't want to look away from those glimmering eyes.

"Of course," The super hero assured. "I already spent Christmas with them, I'm more than happy to spend the night with you." Her eyes widened when she realized how it might sound and rushed to add. "I mean, the evening, New Year's Eve, huh, with you." She clapped her mouth shut and blushed.

Lena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and chuckled. "Great." She smiled. "I'm going to let you go back to work," She stood up. "But call me when you have time so we can arrange the details of our evening."

"Tonight?" Kara questioned, almost hopeful.

The CEO grinned. "Tonight it is."

They hugged goodbye for a long moment, as if none of them wanted to let the other go but, after a while, Lena begrudgingly broke the embrace. She kissed Kara's cheek, her lips daring to land on the corner of her lips before leaving, a wide smile on her face.

 _Aah, but in case I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve_

* * *

New Year's Eve came sooner than Lena expected. Between her work at L-Corp and her planning for her date night, she barely had a minute to herself.

After some pondering, she decided to take the afternoon off so she could get ready without too much stress. She had found the perfect killer dress to wear for the evening a couple days ago and she hoped Kara would love it. It was a dark green mid-thighs cut dress with a V-neck and she knew it brought out the color of her eyes perfectly.

Once she was satisfied with her look, she set the table and made sure everything was ready and perfect for Kara's arrival.

At 7pm sharp, there was a knock on her door. Lena glanced around the room to make sure everything was in place before going to the door. She was not prepared for the sight that welcomed her when she opened her front door. Kara was wearing a beautiful blue dress and was standing there with a blinding smile, it was breathtaking.

"Wow, you look, wow…" Kara was the first to speak.

Lena smirked, clearly she wasn't the only who was left speechless. "Thank you, you look stunning." She stepped to the side to let Kara in.

"I, uh, didn't know if I was supposed to bring anything, so here." The blonde revealed the bouquet she was hiding behind her back.

"You didn't have to, thank you." The CEO smiled fondly as she accepted the bouquet. She grabbed the blonde's hand and led her to the kitchen so she could put the flowers in a vase.

* * *

When Kara stepped inside the living-room and saw the table full of delicious food, candles and champagne, she gasped. "You did all this? For me?"

"It's nothing." Lena assured. "And well, I can't take credit for the food, I simply ordered your favorites."

"Are those potstickers?" The blonde squealed.

The CEO chuckled. "Yes, I know your passion for potstickers is a really serious matter so… oomph" She stopped talking, surprised by the strong arms suddenly hugging her.

"You're amazing!" The super hero breathed out in Lena's ear as she hugged her tightly.

Lena blushed, hiding her face in the curve of Kara's neck. She smiled when she noticed the sharp breath the blonde took at the gesture. She kissed Kara's neck sweetly, leaving a trace of lipstick behind before breaking the embrace. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh Rao, yes!" Kara exclaimed cheerfully.

The women quickly got comfortable, eating and talking happily about nothing and everything.

* * *

15 minutes before the ball dropped, Lena led Kara to her balcony. She had settled two chairs and a blanket so they could watch the fireworks comfortably. They sat there, hand in hand, enjoying the view and the comfortable silence.

It was pretty chilly outside and despite the blanket on her shoulders, the CEO started shaking.

"Are you cold?" Kara questioned as soon as she noticed.

"A little but it's nothing." The raven-haired woman reassured, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The blonde frowned. "Do you want to go back inside until it starts?"

"No, I like it here." The CEO smiled.

"Then come here." The super hero said after a few seconds, motioning her lap. "I'm hot."

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kara blushed. "I… I mean my…my body temperature is hot." She stammered. "I can keep you warm, oh Rao, that doesn't sound better, does it?"

The older woman chuckled but quickly took pity on the flustered girl. She raised from her chair and moved to sat on the blonde's lap. She tensed a bit at the closeness but quickly relax in Kara's embrace, the blanket safely wrapped around them.

Soon, the fireworks started and as much as Lena wanted to focus on the show, Kara's soft breath on her neck made it almost impossible. After a while, she turned around to look at the reporter, face close to hers. She noticed how Kara quickly stared at her lips, as if all she wanted to do was kiss her. She locked eyes with Kara as she leaned closer. She could see the anticipation in the blonde's eyes but something else too, desire, fondness, longing… She noticed, not for the first time, Kara's scar above her eyebrow and briefly wondered how the girl got it. Since the blonde was practically made of steel, the CEO assumed it was something that had happened during her childhood and she couldn't wait to hear about it. In fact, Lena wanted to know everything about her. She darted once again at Kara's lips and she wasn't sure her heart had ever pounded so fast in her life.

Lena let Kara close the gap between them. Their lips moved slowly at first, as if they wanted to remember the moment, enjoy it at its fullest. Then, Lena slid her hand behind the blonde's neck, pulling her impossibly closer as she deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air, Lena rested her forehead against Kara's. "Happy New Year, Kara." She breathed out.

Kara smiled softly. "Happy New Year, Lena."


End file.
